Julia Glover
Julia Glover is a student at Grange Hill from 1986 to 1987, played by Sara McGlasson (later credited as Sara Peters). She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 9 and made her final appearance in episode 12 of series 11. Julia is the daughter of Martin Glover and Mr Glover and the younger sister of Steven Glover. Julia's best friends are Laura Reagan and Louise Webb and her friends are Danny Kendall, Ant Jones, Freddie Mainwaring, Fay Lucas, Roland Browning, Julie Marchant, Banksy Banks, Cheryl Webb, Calley Donnington, Ronnie Birtles, Robbie Wright, Gonch Gardner, Helen Kelly, Jane Bishop, Hollo Holloway, Georgina Hayes and Ziggy Greaves. Character History 'Series 9 (1986)' Julia went to Louise Webb's party without her parents knowledge. When Mrs Reagan came to pick Julia and Laura Reagan up, Julia was drunk and Laura told her mum that Julia's parents thought she was at her house. Julia stayed with Laura and Mrs Reagan for the night. Julia decided to go to an all night party with Laura. Knowing her parents wouldn't let her, she and Laura lied to their parents and said they were going to Laura's father. Mr Glover was suspicious when Julia took her baggy jumper, the same one she took the last time to stay at Laura's. Meanwhile, Julia and Laura had a wasted bus journey as they had the wrong post district and the party was only around the corner from Laura's. At the party, Julia had a cigarette but the turnout was disappointing and the boys who were suppose to be Swedish didn't have the accents. Julia and Laura dudn't want to stay the night, so they decided to heaf back to Laura's. Julia's parents discovered the last time Julia stayed over, she was drunk. Julia refused to go home with her mum and dad and locked herself in the bathroom, so she stayed at Laura's. When Julia went to see Mr Bronson about her subject options, she came away with the impression they had been passed after Mr Bronson had to answer a telephone call from her dad but he said he was sure there would be no problem. Ant Jones was furious with Mr Bronson after Julia told him. Julia decided to disobey her father and went with Laura to get her ears pierced during lunchtime. Mr Glover wasn't happy and he went to complain to Mr Baxter. At the fun run, Julia told Laura and Louise that her mother stuck up for her about the earrings. 'Series 10 (1987)' Julia was going out with Freddie Mainwaring, who kept mistaking her for 6th former, Julie Marchant and he called her Julie. Eventually, Julia dumped him and he started going out with Julie. Julia's father was keen to discover what happened at the school radio meetings because of the school profiles and handbook protest. Julia was happy when Mr Glover said he would pay for her to go on the skiing trip, but only if she went to the meeting and found out what was happening. Fellow classmate, Danny Kendall, was suspicious when Julia went to see Mr Bronson and he sussed out that she was running messages between her dad and Mr Bronson. Danny confronted Julia, who said her dad had been bribing her. When the students were planning their radio protest, Danny revealed to everyone what Julia was doing. Julia later went to see Mr Bronson, but gave him false details about what was happening. 'Series 11 (1988)' On the first day back, Freddie was looking for Julia. When he bumped into Laura Reagan and Louise Webb, they told her she got back from Ibiza a couple days ago and that her father had put her in St Bernadettes because he thought Grange Hill was corrupting Julia. Julia attended Laura and Mrs Reagan dinner party and Mrs Reagan's boyfriend flirted with her and Julia felt awkward. Julia volunteered to do the washing up and Simon trapped her and when he kissed her, she dropped the casserole dish. Julia left the party, feeling embarrased. Appearances Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Glover Family Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Characters